


Nuevamente dos

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo, tenía que pensar en que su palabra no valía… lo malo es que le había dicho muchas cosas que pensó que eran ciertas, y ahora dudaba de todas ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 01: John

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas Finales:** Como dije más arriba, esta historia iba a ser escrita para otra pareja de mi amor, pero al contarle a mi beta de que iba me dijo que no… que ni se me ocurra, así que, y como la idea me gustaba mucho, busque adaptarla… No es exactamente igual a como iba a ser, pero en esencia es lo mismo. 
> 
> ¿Qué les parece? 
> 
> Ya saben, aunque sea para decir que no les gusto, pueden dejar su impresión del fic en un Review o un PM. 
> 
> En verdad no me ofendo si me dicen que me tengo que dedicar a otra cosa… sé que soy mejor cocinera que escritora, pero a mí me gusta de todo modos. 
> 
> Besos.

El anillo de plata pesada giró en un movimiento continuo, cómo en cámara lenta, antes de caer al suelo con un sonido sordo que de todos modos nadie oyó. 

¿Quién lo había arrojado? 

¿O de donde había caído? 

O... ¿Durante cuanto tiempo se había mantenido en el aire como para darle a quien lo arrojo de el tiempo de salir de allí antes que el anillo cayera en el suelo de manera sonora? 

¡¿Que importaba?! 

John dejó Baker Street con solo una maleta y una bolsa de mano, apenas un par de cosas más de las cuales había tenido al entrar por primera vez al apartamento, casi cinco largos años atrás. 

Era así de simple, así de fácil. Cerrar la puerta y echar sus llaves por el buzón, ya no tendría que volver, esa casa ya no era su casa. Y no había ninguna necesidad de abogados, ni de reuniones de conciliación. Así como nunca en su vida de pareja, hubieron necesitado pisar una terapia. 

John conocía muy bien las razones de que todo fuera tan sencillo, después de todo, él había accedido a eso en su momento. No que ahora se estuviera arrepintiendo, en cierta forma era algo sumamente reconfortante que todo fuese, al menos una vez, mas sencillo en su vida. 

Las reglas del juego eran claras al entrar a la familia Holmes: Todos, sin excepción estaban atados a un acuerdo prenupcial. Y él lo había aceptado, firmado sin ningún tipo de problema cuando el papel estuvo frente a si. Después de todo no era por el dinero de los Holmes que él estaba... 

Y sin embargo, nada parecía más fácil. 

No había nada que reclamar, nada que dividir... Pero por más frío que pareciera eso, el dolor aun estaba muy caliente en el pecho de John. 

Quizás por ello no acabó de entender del todo la presencia de Mycroft esa tarde, allí en aquella pequeña habitación de hotel en donde se estaba quedando, antes de decidir cual seria su próximo paso. 

—Lamentablemente, Mycroft. En estos momentos estoy imposibilitado de poder ofrecerte una taza de té. —Intentó al menos forzar un pequeña sonrisa, pero fallo miserablemente. 

—No te preocupes John, de todos modos no me quedare mucho tiempo. El motivo de mi visita no es meramente social en lo absoluto. 

El rubio no supo que contestar a eso, así que se limito a asentir suavemente. 

—Muy bien, entonces escucho lo que tengas para decirme. 

Mycroft solo suspiró, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan fría y distante. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, extrayendo un sobre largo que paso directamente al doctor. 

—¿Que se supone que es esto? 

—Algo que solo es suyo por derecho propio, mi querido doctor. 

John no tardo en enarcar una rubia ceja, antes de abrir el sobre blanco, quizás no con mucho cuidado en un primer momento. Muchas ideas se agolparon en su mente en el momento en que sus ojos leyeron la carta y lo que venia adjunta a esta. 

—No necesito su dinero, Mycroft. —Y por ‘su’, John se refería concretamente al dinero ‘Holmes’. —No lo necesito... ni tampoco lo quiero. 

Mycroft se negó a aceptar el sobre de vuelta, o tan solo el cheque; incluso dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de John y de su intento por devolver todo a los bolsillos de su abrigo. 

—Es tuyo por derecho, John. Si no lo quieres, puedes regalarlo... haz donaciones a la caridad, o simplemente puedes tirarlo. —Suspiró con desgano antes de dibujar una sonrisa que no era ni cercana a las que el rubio había conocido en ese hombre. —Pero nada de ese dinero volverá a ninguna cuenta con el apellido Holmes. 

John también suspiró con desgano, presionando el puente de su nariz con la punta de sus dedos. Era loco tener a Mycroft allí, y era loco tener que hacerlo, pero debía preguntar la razón de todo eso. 

—¿Por qué? 

—El hecho de que fuera una tradición a cumplir en cada enlace familiar, la firma de un contrato prenupcial, no significa que hayamos creído... Y estoy aquí hablando en representación de toda la familia Holmes, John. —John apenas sonrió de lado al oír aquello. —Nunca se dudaron de sus intenciones, ni de su lealtad al unirse a mi hermano. 

Tenía que reconocer, que de cierta forma, eso lo dejaba un poco mas tranquilo. En su momento, y aunque no había dudado en firmar aquello que para él parecía humillante, había sido muy duro, como si tuviera que demostrar –ahora ante el ridículamente grande apellido Holmes– que era digno... ¡Por Dios! Después de todo lo que ya había hecho. 

Al menos ahora sabía que eso solo había sido meramente burocrático. 

—Está bien. —Aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección al hombre frente a él. 

Mycroft suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco mas relajado. John podía ver como el hombre parecía buscar algo, tal vez una palabra con la cual continuar la charla de alguna manera. 

—Solo quiero que sepas, aunque tal vez no te sirva de mucho en estos momentos saberlo. Que fue muy grato tenerte como familia, John. Gracias. 

El hombre de la reina estiro su mano en un cordial saludo. Su cuñado, quizás el único hombre nacido en ese mundo para ocupar tal cargo, le sonrió de manera calida, antes de estrechar su mano de vuelta. 

—Lo mismo digo, Mycroft. Gracias por todo. —John apretó la mano con fuerza por un momento. —Me gustaría decir que nos seguiremos viendo, pero los dos sabemos que no es así... lo cual está bien. 

Con un último apretón de manos, y sin una palabra más, Mycroft Holmes dejó la pequeña habitación de hotel del que fuera su cuñado. 

Ajustó el cuello de su abrigo ante la ventisca fuerte, y aferró su inseparable paraguas en un puño tenso. Esa situación solo estaba destinada a agravarse con el tiempo, de eso era lo único que estaba seguro. 

**Continuará.**


	2. Capitulo 02: Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Después de todo, tenía que pensar en que su palabra no valía… lo malo es que le había dicho muchas cosas que pensó que eran ciertas, y ahora dudaba de todas ellas.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Drama-Romance-Amistad.  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** 02/06  
>  **Palabras:** 896 (Capítulo 02)  
>  **Notas:** Originalmente este fic iba a ser escrito con otra pareja, de otro fandom, pero como mi beta me dijo terminantemente NO, pues bien... Acabé adaptándolo a Sherlock. Espero que les guste.  
>  **Fecha:** 04/05/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**   
> **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Las cámaras de seguridad lo capturaron de manera ‘borrosa’ en algunos puntos de Londres. Y lo que los hombres de Mycroft anunciaron como un posible parecido, el hombre del gobierno ratifico con un solo vistazo a la imagen en movimiento frente a sus ojos. 

Para cuando uno de sus autos negros los dejó frente a la reconocida puerta del 221B de Baker Street, su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Hubiera llegado incluso a maldecir por la interrupción en un momento en el que no podía ser molestado, pero internamente sabia, muy bien, que la persona que estaba haciendo sonar su teléfono una y otra vez, era a quien él estaba yendo a ver. 

Empujó la puerta, apenas con las puntas de sus dedos, haciéndola crujir sobre sus goznes, y apenas el sonido llenó la sala, su teléfono cayo en el silencio total. 

Sherlock no pareció reaccionar a su presencia, pero Mycroft sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba más que conciente de que estaba allí. 

—¿Cuando? 

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aunque no se digno a levantar la cabeza para hacerlo. 

—Apenas una semana después. 

El detective solo asintió a esa información, casi distraídamente. Su atención estaba puesta en sus manos, las mismas manos blancas de largos dedos de siempre; y Mycroft pudo ver con que era que estaban jugando sus dedos. 

—¿Puedo confiar en que arreglaste todo? 

No hubo una contestación, solo el leve asentir de parte de su hermano mayor. 

—Entonces, no hay nada más para que yo haga. 

—No. Cada pendiente que pudiera haber quedado a tu nombre ya fue saldado hace tiempo, mi querido hermano. —Mycroft lo vio dejarse caer sobre su viejo sillón, alzando a su alrededor una nube de polvo espesa. —Y desde que Baker Street es tuya... bueno, no hizo salta nada mas que esperar tu regreso. 

Los ojos claros parpadearon, al tiempo que su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor del grueso anillo de plata descartado. 

Lo primero que había llamado su atención. Allí, parado debajo del umbral de su sala. En realidad, lo primero que había llamado su atención, había sido la falta total de movimientos o sonidos en su departamento. 

Y solo le hizo falta observar bien, el polvo fue el registro idóneo para saber lo demás. 

—Podrías haber mandado a limpiar el apartamento. Después de todo, sabias que John no estaba aquí para hacerlo. 

Mycroft mordió su labio de manera ligera, pensando en que contestar. 

—Tal vez pensé, que esta seria la mejor manera de que te enteraras de como estaban las cosas, si no podía hablar antes contigo. 

Sherlock pareció satisfecho con ello. 

—¿Dónde está? 

—No lo sé... Creo que muy cerca de Manchester. Según supo insinuar el ex DI Lestrade. 

—¿Greg habla con él? 

—Al parecer su amistad se hizo más fuerte... —El ‘desde tu partida’ quedo implícito, pero ambos sabían que estaba al final de la frase. 

—Bien, eso es bueno... al menos no todo es como la última vez. 

Sherlock camino por la sala. La luz de la calle lo ilumino por un corto periodo, en el que su hermano pudo ver, como ya no había mucho en el rostro pálido que evocara la juventud del detective. 

La piel de su rostro había ganado arrugas, y su cabello, innumerables destellos blancos, esparcidos tan caprichosamente como el mismo carácter de Sherlock. Además, no había razón, mucho menos en esos momentos, por la cual él debiera sentirse alegre, joven y fuerte. No, ahora todos los años estaban pesando sobre su espalda, y haciéndose notar tan claramente. 

—Creo que debo darte las gracias, Mycroft. 

—No veo la razón, después de todo mi trabajo no fue para nada sencillo... mucho menos, agradable. —Y en verdad creía eso con todo su ser. Pues jamás pensó que debería de ser suyo el deber de despedir a John de su familia. —Si quieres hacer algo para agradecer mi diplomacia en este asunto... Tu sabes que hacer. 

Sin más, Mycroft giro en medio de la sala, dejando solo a su hermano menor. Al menos un tiempo a solas con él mismo le ayudaría a pensar en todo lo que paso cuando decidió irse por segunda vez del lado de John Watson. 

No había habido francotiradores, ni ningún maniático que amenazara a sus personas queridas, John no había estado en peligro inmediato, pero aun así él había elegido simplemente desaparecer. 

A pesar de que lo había prometido. Había jurado una y otra vez que eso no volvería a pasar... y tal vez por eso, John había tomado la determinación que había tomado. No era tan difícil: Tú me dejas, yo también lo hago. 

John podía ser muy bueno, y soportar más que cualquier persona normal que lo haya conocido previamente, también podía amarlo más que cualquier otra persona –no que muchas lo hayan amado a él–, pero no por ello el rubio iba a soportar que lo dejara... así, sin mas de la noche a la mañana. 

“Nunca, nunca... ¿Me oyes?... vuelvas a hacer algo así. ¿Quedo claro?” 

Las palabras graves, la voz entrecortada por el peso de muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos y palabras que quizás ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de decir hasta esos momentos... John había condensado todo en una frase, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras con la fuerza con la que sus puños se cerraban sobre las solapas del abrigo del detective. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** No creo haberlo dicho antes, por eso aviso que los capítulos están sin Betear, así que si encuentran algo mal me avisan, que estoy segura que me tome el trabajo de revisarlo bien, pero siempre algo se me escapa. 
> 
> Si les gusta esta pequeña cosa que estoy escribiendo, por favor, no se olviden de decírmelo… aun si no les gusta. 
> 
> Besos


	3. Capítulo 03: John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Después de todo, tenía que pensar en que su palabra no valía… lo malo es que le había dicho muchas cosas que pensó que eran ciertas, y ahora dudaba de todas ellas.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad-Romance-Drama-Angst.  
>  **Advertencia:**   
> **Capítulos:** 03/06.  
>  **Palabras:** 1, 322. (Capítulo 03)  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 05/05/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en el pasillo de lácteos, pero por el frió que sentía en sus brazos había estaba allí ya por demasiado tiempo. 

Volvió a rozar distraídamente el vació de la alianza en su dedo, como si esperara que aun estuviera allí, cada vez que lo hacia. Aunque sabia que el anillo ya no estaba en su dedo, lo había dejado hacia meses en su viejo apartamento. 

Dejado, tampoco era la palabra. Lo había arrojado al aire y había salido de allí antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o pensar un segundo más lo que estaba haciendo, sino no lo hubiera podido dejar. 

Su idea principal había sido dejarlo sobre la chimenea, en un sobre dirigido a Sherlock, su esposo... su ex-esposo. 

Sonrió con desgano, y salio del corredor. No tenia que comprar leche, él no le ponía leche a su té, y ya no vivía con nadie que necesitara hacer cultivos de bacterias en el refrigerador... ni una sola razón para comprar leche. 

Podía hacer pastas esa noche. Solo para él. 

Tomo el camino hacia su nueva casa… más bien, su nuevo departamento. Era mucho más de lo que creyó que obtendría luego de hacerse a la idea de dejar Baker Street, y eso era gracias a que Mycroft le había entregado el dinero que según la familia Holmes creía que se merecía. 

No era la primera vez de ese pensamiento, después de todo, quien fuera su cuñado había intentado pagarle, en más de una ocasión, aun y cuando él había dejado en claro que su único pago era mantener al genio a salvo. 

Suspiró al recordar muchas veces en las que Sherlock estuvo al borde de la muerte, tantas o más que él. Y eso no podía dejar de llevarlo a pensar, a preguntarse porqué Sherlock no lo pensó bien esa vez. 

Ni siquiera por la promesa que le había hecho, que había jurado mantener aun a costa de cualquier cosa. Nada de eso le había importado al detective, cuando decidió irse, una vez más. 

—Como si hubiera algo más importante que sus casos. —John gruñó en voz alta, con una sonrisa irónica bailando en sus labios. —Y si lo hay en realidad, seguro no soy yo. 

Vio las miradas curiosas de la gente en la calle, pero siguió sin detenerse en ningún momento. Eso era algo que había comenzado a hacer hacia ya varios años. Hablar solo y en voz alta, como si permanentemente hubiera alguien con él. Alguien que lo escuchaba, y hasta incluso, podía llegar a aconsejarlo. 

Por un tiempo creyó que era el resultado de vivir al lado de un genio, ya que Sherlock tenía esa ‘mala costumbre’ muy arraigada; pero él no era un genio en sí mismo, así que debía estar volviéndose loco, o consiguiendo una senilidad demasiado temprana. 

Siguió su camino, intercambiando algunas ideas y quejas con su ‘interlocutor fantasma’, jamás le había puesto un rostro, o un nombre. Tampoco tenía algo físico, como el cráneo que –de seguro– seguía sobre la chimenea de su antiguo apartamento. 

Repartió el peso de las bolsas, de una mano a otra, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves de su casa. Ahora las ganas de comer pasta se habían acentuado, ya que ni siquiera la ardua caminata lo había hecho entrar en calor. 

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces en mi casa? —Gruñó al abrir la puerta del departamento, pero rápidamente silencio el resto de su queja, al ver la mancha de sangre en la alfombra clara. 

Rápido de reflejos, que aun conservaba a pesar de la edad y del cansancio propio del mismo. Recorrió su sala hasta ver la ventana entreabierta por la que seguro había pasado. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de enojo y contrariedad, su lado de medico jamás podría dejarlo ir sin al menos revisar que estuviera bien. 

—Bien… —Suspiró derrotado, al cerrar la ventana para evitar que escapase. —Al menos ten en mente que solo quiero ayudarte. —Dijo, acercándose sigilosamente a algo que no parecía ser más que una bola negra de pelos temblorosa. 

Asombrosamente, aquello que se había colado en su apartamento, tal vez escapando del ataque de algún perro, se dejó sostener y revisar sin más que un maullido lastimero. Estaba lleno de barro en su flanco izquierdo, y tenía una espeluznante mancha de sangre en su pata derecha… que afortunadamente solo se veía así de fea, cuando solo era una rasguño superficial en su piel. 

—Eres un asco. —Murmuró John para el animal en sus manos, sin importarle que se ensuciara su ropa, mientras comenzaba a ronronear suavemente ante las atenciones recibidas. —¿Acaso tienes familia? ¿Una casa? 

Luego de un baño rápido, el doctor se dio cuenta que su pequeño amigo tenía varias contusiones que se veían fácilmente por entre el pelaje húmedo, pero ningún hueso parecía estar roto o fuera de lugar. Y si bien jamás había sido un amante acérrimo de los animales, no podía más que ofrecerle a ese pobre gatito sus servicios médicos, y tal vez después buscarle una casa. 

—Solo que no tengo nada para darte, amiguito. —John se deleito en los sonidos suaves, cada vez que sus dedos encontraban la barbilla del animal, asi como su pansa, la cual fue entregada a él con una confianza casi ciega. —Oh, disculpa… ‘Amiguita’. 

El animal maulló en respuesta, mientras John se disponía a buscar algo de la carne que había comprado para la cena, y así como abrió la bolsa, lo que le asombro fue hallar la botella de leche junto a otros productos recién adquiridos. 

Suspiro pensando que tal vez había sido cosas del destino, tratando de obviar el hecho de que por más esfuerzo que había puesto de su parte, aun seguía comprando leche, después de meses de abandonar su antiguo hogar. 

—Al menos esta no se echará a perder. Creo que es tu día de suerte, mi pequeña. 

La gatita maulló más y mas fuerte a medida que John se movía por la cocina, y ella misma encontró su camino desde una de las sillas del comedor, y de allí a la mesa, donde el rubio llenaba un tazón de leche, previamente entibiada en el microondas. 

—Veo que tienes hambre. Y un bello color de pelaje… —John sonrió cuando su mano se dejó correr por sobre el pelo ahora más gris de su pequeño paciente improvisado. 

Ahora estaba pensando en que tal vez no le vendría nada mal tener un poco de compañía cuando volviera de la clínica. Tal vez, solo debería preguntar acerca de las reglas del lugar con respecto a las mascotas. 

—Bueno, y si tenemos que mudarnos a un lugar en el que te acepten tampoco sería mucho problema. 

El resto de la noche, John vio con curiosidad como su pequeña compañera exploraba su nuevo hogar. No había intentado salir del departamento, ni siquiera cuando el doctor abrió la ventana para dejar escapar un poco el calor condensado de la cocina. Así que eso debía ser una señal de que ella también quería quedarse a su lado. 

—Tal vez deba ponerte un nombre… uno que no sea ‘princesa’ o similar. —John bromeó, viéndola acomodarse a su lado en el sillón, antes de saltar a su regazo. —Perdona, pero aun sigo siendo un medico, y ex militar… por lo tanto tengo una reputación que mantener. 

Bien, al menos ya no estaba hablando solo. Aunque dudaba que la gata entendiera una sola palabra de todo lo que decía. 

—Ash. —Murmuró mas para sí mismo, aun acariciando el pelaje del animal, de un gris opaco. Y aunque el nombre le trajo aparejado un centenar de recuerdos que aun no podía ver con una sonrisa, supo que el nombre era el ideal. —Ash. Ahora serás mi compañera. 

Encendió la tele, acostumbrado ya a no tener una respuesta verbal, cuando hacia una pregunta, pero sintiéndose tranquilo de tener el pequeño y cálido cuerpecito durmiente sobre sus piernas. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notal Finales:** Perdón por el retraso… es lo único que puedo decir.


End file.
